Normality, Wish It Was
by Yummy S
Summary: This is the continuation Of N,WIW by Noys! If you haven't read it yet, go see her story first! :) Hopefully, I do as good as her! :D


**D: Owning Durarara! is but a mere dream…. *sigh* **

**Okay, so this is the last chapter that Noys put up on her unfinished story, "Normality, I Wish". And, she gave me the honor of finishing it!**

**Oh gosh, I'm so excited to write!**

**And, just FYI, I won't be as good as her, hopefully I will be though. ^^; We'll see!**

**(NOTE THAT THIS TAKES PLACE THE DAY MIKADO LEAVES!)**

Shinra looked up at his girlfriend as she nervously paced the apartment. They both had come home to find Mikado missing and with only a note saying that he was going home for a week to think about things. "Celty, calm down I'm sure that he's safe." Shinra said trying to sound convincing.

[Shinra! How can we know that for sure? Mikado-kun just upped and left us! We don't even know why!] Celty typed fast with her shadows, when she showed him the text he paused, and looked slightly guilty. [Shinra…. Do you know why Mikado-Kun left?]

Shinra sighed. "Yeah, I have a good idea why."

[Tell me!] Celty ordered, Shinra was almost positive he could hear the worry clear in her message.

"Can't. Patient-Doctor confidentiality and telling you would break that." Shinra said. "If Mikado-kun had given me permission to tell you, I could." Shinra said. He could almost say that his girlfriend was glaring at him. He hung his head. "I'm guessing I'm sleeping on the couch tonight, huh?"

[Do you even need to ask?] Was his only reply.

"Y-You're what?" Hiromi asked the spatula she was holding was set on the counter next to the stove. "Adoption?" She asked.

Mikado nodded, he sat down at the table, and Ryuya looked between his wife and his son. "Mikado, please talk to us."

"You want me to talk to you? About how my unborn child is going to be born sick or even dead?! Or how I'm not even sixteen and I'm expecting a baby to be born a month after my birthday? Dad, Mom, I'm not ready to take care of a kid! I-I don't even want it!" Mikado shouted at them.

Ryuya frowned suddenly. "Son, Mikado that is no way to talk to your parents! And don't for a second think me or your mom believe you want nothing to do with that child! If you truly wanted nothing to do that baby then you would have done everything to rid yourself of-"

"Ryuya! That's enough!" Hiromi shouted. She glared at her husband and he fully glared right back. "That is enough, Ryuya."

Mikado looked between his parents, he had never really saw them fight before, he knew when it happened as his mom usually sent him from the room. Hiromi looked away first and grabbed a bowl, some cereal, the milk and a spoon before shoving in towards Mikado. "Go to your room, Mikado."

Mikado nodded nervously at his mother, then without looking at his father, he quickly climbed the stairs. Entering his room, Mikado dropped his breakfast on his desk before plopping down in the chair. He hadn't meant to start a fight between his parents; he just wanted to state something. If he made himself he cared nothing for this child then he would be able to willingly give it to people who would be able to truly love the child.

He didn't know how long he had sat there before his mother came up, she sat on the bed, and sigh. "Don't think that me and your father are fighting because of you, we've been having problems these last few years." She paused, "We're thinking of getting a divorce… but we put it on hold when we found you were pregnant."

"Did he leave?" Mikado asked softly. He did… no couldn't look at his mother right now.

"Yes, he's going to stay at a friend's house for right now." She reached over and rested a hand on his forearm. "Is it true about what you said about the adoption?"

"You heard me earlier; I can't take care of this baby by myself. God mom I still need to go to school, and I still don't know what I'm going to do when I'm out of high school."

Hiromi nodded to herself, "That settles it then."

"Settles what?" Mikado asked.

She smiled at him. "Well when you go back to Ikebukuro, I'm coming with, I will help you in raising that child, and this way… I'm not missing any more of your pregnancy."

Mikado blinked, he turned his head and looked at his mother, trying to see if she was joking. What he saw was the fact that she wasn't joking or lying to him. "A-are you sure? What about your job? And I'm still living with Celty-san and Shinra-san."

"I have enough money to get us a place for the next few months, and I can ask for a transfer at my job. I can have something's packed and moved over there. This way I don't lose my grandbaby, and I can the boy you are going to bring home!" Hiromi said teasing her son. Mikado, as she predicted, blushed and gave her a pouty face. "I know it will be strange without your father and I living in the same place, or together, but don't for one second think this is your fault."

Mikado nodded. Hiromi stood and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Well then, I better get packing, and searching for a place, and talking to the divorce lawyer, I'll talk to my boss this afternoon when I go in about the transfer, should take a week or two to fully go in. Why don't you bring that," She gestured to the ruined breakfast, "downstairs, and fix something up to eat. Hm?"

Mikado gave her a smile and nodded. When his mother was at the door he called out to her, "And thanks mom."

"Don't mistake, I'm doing this for all three of us, you, my grandbaby and me." She left the room.

Mikado chuckled at his mom, then his eyes widened. "Oh no! Shinra-san!"

Shinra was now thinking about burning that couch, really… He had this annoying crink in his neck that he couldn't get rid of. Then on top of that it took half the night to fall asleep, he sighed into his cup of coffee, he should feel glad that today was his day off. Celty was making breakfast, still ignoring him, when his phone rang.

"Hello?'

"_Ah! Shinra-san! Are you alright? You don't sound that well…"_ The voice on the other end trailed off.

"MIKADO-KUN!" Shinra shouted into the phone. Celty turned her body towards him.

"_Hai… Is everything alright Shinra-san?"_

Shinra chuckled nervously. "Hai, everything is alright. How are you? Did you make it to your parent's house alright?"

"_Hai, mom picked me up at the station. Fell asleep in the car though_…." Mikado trailed off. _"I just thought that I should have called you earlier and told you that I got here safely. I bet you and Celty-san was worried…?"_

"Just a bit…. Are you sure you're fine Mikado? I mean… with all that happened the other day in the office."

"_Hmm… Yes… Actually I was wondering if there are any apartments open by your office or the hospital. Mom is coming back to Ikebukuro with me."_ Mikado said. _"I'll be moving in with her."_

"I believe there is a few, how many rooms?" Shinra asked. "Good that you're moving in with your mom, but what about your father?"

"_Dad and Mom need a break; and two to three rooms should be fine. It's just going to be me and mom until the baby arrives."_

"Ah… Ok..."

"_So…. How was the couch?"_ Mikado asked his voice light and teasing.

"Wh-what? How'd you know?" Shinra asked.

"_Dad has had his share of nights on the couch; it's easy to tell who slept on it. Plus the fact that you sound really tired. And you also sounded like you might have a crink in your neck from your voice alone."_

"Ah…"

"_So I take it Celty-san was really worried then?"_ Mikado asked, the sound of pans clanking together sounded in the background.

"Yeah I couldn't tell her anything until I had permission from you." Shinra said, "Patient-Doctor confidentiality and all that."

"_You could have told her, Shinra-san, I don't mind her knowing_." There was a shout from over the phone, but Shinra couldn't make out what the person said. _"Ah… I gotta go; mom wants my help packing… I'll be back soon, maybe in a day or two, Mom's in a hurry to get a place. Bye."_

"Bye Mikado-kun." Shinra hung up. He looked up at his girlfriend who set some food in front of him. "I have permission from Mikado to tell you." He said.

[So then, what was the reason Mikado-kun left so fast? And is he alright?] Celty asked.

"Yeah, Mikado-kun is coming back soon; he and his mother are looking for a place." Shinra sighed. "Well anyways, on the day he left, is because when the test came back, Mikado was perfectly healthy… but not the baby…."

[NO!] Celty shouted.

"Yes, and when the baby is born, it will either not live very long or it will be born with an illness. I guessing Mikado-kun when he found out he went home quickly to make sense of it." Shinra said and he began eating.

[That poor boy…]

"Alright brother, who is it?" Kasuka asked his older brother.

"Who is who?" Shizuo asked, looking up from his lunch to stare at his brother.

Kasuka shook his head. "Do you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Notice what?" Shizuo asked clearly angry and confused at where this conversation was going.

"That you have someone special in your life, of course." Kasuka said. "You've been looking at your phone all through dinner, as if waiting for a text or phone call. So who is it?"

Shizuo flushed slightly under his brother's gaze. "There isn't anybody."

Kasuka continued staring at his brother before he sighed slightly. "Alright don't tell me. But brother," Shizuo looked up at him, "I don't care who it is, whether it is a guy or girl, I just want you to be happy. So I'm going to forgive it this once, but you can text that person right now, and talk to them."

"W-what?" Shizuo asked, wondering if he had heard his brother right. Was his brother who was a stick in the mud about table manners really saying this.

Kasuka stared at his brother, a shadow of a smirk playing on his lips, "I can't help if you're really into this person. So I'll forgive it this once."

Shizuo smiled at his brother. "Thanks Kasuka."

Mikado sighed tiredly as he was finally able to sit down and eat, though it was at a fast food place. He and Hiromi were out running errands, they had just finished packing before Hiromi said that they needed to stop by the divorce lawyer, and that's how he found himself here. His mother had gone up and was placing their orders.

When he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Mikado pulled it out and flipped it open thinking it was Celty or anybody else but the person he saw written across the screen. Mikado's breath caught, and he hoped that it wasn't lying to him as he pulled open the message.

**To: Mikado**

**From: Shizuo**

**Hey Mika-chan, what's up?**


End file.
